Miraculous
by Satyrykal
Summary: In the daytime, Natsu was the rowdy son of a mechanic while Lucy was the elegant daughter of an art curator. She was in love, but he was clueless. At night, they donned their masks - fighting side by side to protect the streets of Magnolia. He was crazy for her, but she ignored him. They were best friends. They were strangers. They were Ladybug & Chat Noir. Superhero AU.


**Cover Art by _Nanashiart_**

 **Beta'd by _MorriganFae_**

 **Characters by _Hiro Mashima_ and Superhero Mythos by _Thomas_** _**Astruc**_

* * *

 _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ!_

 _Hey everyone! A few quick things before you continue. This story is based on the world of "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir" - a French animated superhero series, but is recreated using Fairy Tail characters. Thus, please consider the following points as you read:_

 _1) You don't need to know anything about '"Miraculous Ladybug" in order to understand this fic._

 _2) There are some plot spoilers for "Miraculous Ladybug" in this fic._

 _3)If you are already familiar with "Miraculous Ladybug", please note this fic is not identical to the show. Natsu and Lucy are different from Adrien and Marinette, so be prepared for some significant deviations from the Ladybug Universe._

 _That's all I have for now, please enjoy!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 – L'anniversaire**

 _Jour qui ramène le souvenir d'un événement arrivé à pareil jour une ou plusieurs années auparavant._

The breeze whistled through the night air, cool in the balmy heat of early September. The lights of the city stretched out in a sea of gold flecks, flickering in the reflection of the canals and cobblestone streets. It was quiet in the lazy hours past twilight and the evening crowds had begun to disperse, a scattering of stragglers scurrying quickly to their destinations. The park across the hill was lush, the tree canopies swaying slightly in sharp contrast with the brick and whitestone buildings lining the avenues.

The main throughway opened up to a marbled pavilion in the city center, low shrubbery and flower beds embellishing the walkways that led to the imposing building on the northside of the square. Six slender spires reached toward the heavens, towering above the rest of the skyline.

Kardia Cathedral's heavy wooden door was intricately carved, well-kept but ancient. It was flanked by massive glass mosaics, gleaming in a kaleidoscope of colour. The high pitched roof was covered in curved shingles, coated in patina, and broken only by the main steeple where the polished brass bells tolled midnight.

An elderly couple held hands as they passed under the streetlamps below. Glancing at the church as they made their way, they missed the flicker of movement hidden between the gables.

A lone figure leaned against the belfry with her ankles crossed, allowing the shadows to swallow her form.

Her blonde hair was gathered into two parted pigtails, just brushing her clavicle as her gloved hand idly playing with the strands. She gazed out at her city, a small smile on her lips as her honeyed eyes scanned the horizon, waiting. Those bright orbs were bordered by a slim spotted band, the seams secured flush against her skin.

A near silent _thump_ sounded behind her. She perked her ears as she canted her head towards it but remained otherwise motionless. She bit the inside of her cheek as she heard the pitter-patter of familiar footsteps, her spine relaxing as warmth curled around her waist, spinning her to face her truant companion.

She blinked, staring up into wide roguish jade – a thick onyx mask framing the emerald sparkling in the depths of his irises. The magic of his lenses tinted his eyes in a gold sheen even as his pupils narrowed to slits – utterly feline.

Just like the two black ears peeking through the rosy locks on the crown of his head.

Her back was braced against the stone as the arm released her, one clawed hand coming to rest by her head, while the other stayed out of her sightline. The man leaned over her, close enough that she could count his lashes, but not enough that he was invading her personal space.

She let her gaze travel across the expanse of his broad chest, the dips and rivets of his corded muscles clear under the dark leather of his skin-tight suit. She watched as his lungs expanded with each breath, his thick biceps flexing slightly as he rolled his shoulders with a raspy chuckle.

Her eyes glanced up at the sound, tracing his sharp jawline and the smirk plastered across his face, incisors visible between his lips.

"My Lady." He purred, the deep rumble vibrating through him.

" _Chaton_." She giggled, taking her index and pushing on his nose so he stumbled back a few inches, his grin stretching despite the new distance.

She narrowed her eyes at him, seeing the mischief gilding his features – catching on the arm that was still hidden behind his back. His belt hung lazily by his knee like a tail, and she swore if it were real it would be lashing about with leashed energy.

"You've kept me waiting tonight, it's not like you to be late for patrol." Ladybug told him, leaning her weight on her right hip as she crossed her arms. He drank in the pose, the deep ruby of her suit vibrant through his mask – bringing out the bronze in her irises.

"I _a-paw-logize_ , I had to make a quick detour."

Her mouth twitched, biting back amusement as she clicked her tongue.

"That was a terrible pun."

"I think you mean _clawesome_." Chat Noir winked.

"You are the worst!" She groaned, smacking her forehead at the glee lighting her partner's face. She could hear him snicker as he reached for her hand, his taloned fingers curling around hers as he brought them to his lips.

He kissed her covered knuckles gently, giving her hand a parting squeeze before letting it fall between them.

"Mercy, I'll stop." He promised, his expression soft before it shifted. "I have a peace offering for you."

She cocked an eyebrow in response. His smile widened as he gave an elegant bow, the movement fluid as his concealed arm twisted forward – offering her a single pink rose.

Hesitantly she took the long stem, noticing it had already been clipped of its thorns. He was quiet, watching her carefully after he stood up straight.

"Chat, we've been through this before – you know I'm in love with someone else." She started, her voice a bit strained only for him to raise his hands up in placation.

"I know, don't you worry." He murmured. His grin was still present but it was tempered – his eyes duller than they had been a moment ago. "This is a gift, pure and simple."

She furrowed her brows suspiciously, letting the pad of her thumb brush against the velvet petals as she considered him – mentally doing the math. Her birthday had been last month, though he wouldn't have known it anyway.

He wasn't familiar with her civilian self.

"What for?"

The spark reignited in his eyes as he sauntered up to her, folding his arms behind his head.

"Our anniversary of course."

He sniggered as her jaw dropped slightly, blinking at him owlishly. He waggled his eyebrows at her, pushing the rose closer so she had it braced against her sternum before he crouched to sit over the ledge of the roof.

"It's been two years to the day that I met you," he offered with a simper. "Do you remember it?"

She threw her head back in a laugh, memories flickering behind her eyelids of a small wooden box, a flash of light, and a butterfly.

"I don't think I could forget it if I tried. We really made quite the team back then, didn't we?"

Her fingers grasped onto the side of a buttress, leveraging it so she could settle down next to him. Her legs dangled in the open air, the flower in her lap as she looked at him from beneath her lashes.

"We still do." He answered, letting his shoulder nudge hers slightly – the heat of him lingering as his scent curled around her like tendrils of hickory smoke. He canted his head in her direction, knocking their feet together playfully. "It's always more fun when we're together."

She beamed at him, bumping her own arm against his before looking back out at Magnolia before them.

"Thanks, _Minou_."

He followed her line of sight, warmth blooming within him as the fragrance of jasmine flooded his senses.

"Anything for you, _Buginette_."

* * *

 _Two Years Earlier…_

"Can you believe it? Her father is the biggest name in art curation in the whole of Earthland—"

"—Her mother was the head choreographer for the Royal Ballet…"

"I heard she was offered a spot as the youngest ballerina in the Crocus Ballet Company!"

It had been like that all morning; the school was flushed with rumours and excitement over their long-expected transfer student. Magnolia Académie des Beaux-Arts was nationally ranked for its performance and design curricula, training the best and brightest young minds as they maneuvered the competitive landscape to rise to the top of their fields.

Some of them had been recruited through the school's local talent discovery programme while still studying for their _baccalauréat_ – attending weekend courses before they had even graduated. Others hailed from every corner of the country, submitting portfolios and audition tapes to secure their spots at the most prestigious institute in Fiore.

Yet despite the considerable gifts of the current student body, the name on everyone's lips today was the same – _Lucy Heartfilia_.

It wasn't surprising, not really.

She was a familiar figure – gracing the covers of fashion magazines as well as the celebrity stage from a young age. Her family connections had cultivated her public image, though her skills in dance cemented it – proving her own merit, especially among haute society and those within the art community.

And today was going to be her first day at the academy.

The campus was small, made up of one large limestone structure that sat on the banks of the river – its imposing blue dome visible throughout the district. The interior halls were historically preserved in the neo-classic style, though the studios and classrooms had varying degrees of modernization – ornate marble displayed side-by-side next to green-hued glass and chrome.

One such lecture hall in the east wing was nestled on the second floor, in a conventional university amphitheater. There were only a handful of these chambers – most of the property had been dedicated to conservatory and workshop spaces. However, all students participated in traditional art-history seminars regardless of their personal disciplines. The yearly requirement was a pillar of the core curriculum championed by the school's administration.

Some students enjoyed it, as it allowed them to learn more about how their art forms melded with those of their peers. Others hated it, preferring to independently focus their time on clay and charcoal, or losing themselves to music.

Natsu Dragneel was fairly indifferent.

He was one of the old hands, recruited after he won a regional competition for his metal-work when he was fourteen. The headmaster had approached his parents to enroll him in their junior division where he participated in classes on Saturdays, encouraged to try a variety of courses in subjects he was unfamiliar with. He had then matriculated into the visual arts programme after graduation last year.

He'd met some of his best friends there as a teenager, many of whom had continued their training at the academy when they were old enough to attend full-time. However, due to their wide-array of interests and talents, he shared few courses with any of them.

The exception was the class he found himself in that morning.

Art history.

It was nearly three weeks into the fall semester and he already had a sculpture studio assignment due for review – his director had asked for a draft of his newest design and he was still working out the finer details. He had been up late the night prior, racing to campus to get some last-minute work completed.

He fully intended using art history to catch up, his studio class following directly after. When he'd rushed in, navy half-sleeve wrinkled and scarf flying loosely behind him, there had only been a few people in the room. He chose a seat near the aisle before rooting through his bag to grab his supplies.

He opened his sketchbook in front of him, his pencil erasing furiously as he dragged his fingers through his messy coral locks in agitation – a stray lead mark slashed across his high cheekbone. Through the haze, he vaguely registered his friend Gray sit next to him – glad when the man began playing on his phone rather than trying to initiate conversation.

Their somewhat unconventional friendship consisted of barbed insults and sometimes physical altercations – that Gray _totally_ initiated, but they didn't mess around with each other's work.

Some things were sacred.

Slowly the rest of the students filed in. Some waved to him in passing as they chatted idly, waiting for the professor to arrive.

Another few minutes ticked before one of the conversations caught his attention.

"Isn't Lucy Heartfilia just gorgeous? I saw her spread for the new Hearts Kreuz line on the metro today – seriously man, she's got curves for _days_. I'd love to draw her…"

"You can't even draw a straight line," someone cackled. "You're in tap!"

"There wouldn't _be_ any straight lines to draw, _mon mec_."

Natsu furrowed his brows a bit at that. He remembered seeing a poster of a blonde woman at a bus stop when he walked to school that morning. He hadn't realized she was the girl everyone had been salivating over. His eyes glanced over at the men who had spoken – Max and Warren. They were gesturing wildly with their hands as they spoke with another classmate.

"Please, the picture pales in comparison with the real thing. _I've_ known her since we were kids – feeling that supple skin under my hands as we danced through the night."

The pinkette scowled deeply at the third voice, recognizing it immediately. He bit his lower lip when he accidentally made eye contact with the other man – his hazel irises half shielded beneath the tinted lenses he wore. Natsu fought the desire to scoff, knowing the glasses were merely for show.

That damned hipster.

Unfortunately, it was too late – Loke had noticed his attention, pausing on his way up the rows to pause beside the artist instead.

"Oh Dragneel," He drawled, swooshing back his sandy locks. "I don't know if you've heard, but Lucy Heartfilia is going to be in our class. Being her best friend, I will _of course_ take on the responsibility of acclimating her to the academy."

Natsu blinked at him owlishly.

"Good for you?" He tried, entirely uninterested as he turned back to his paper, examining it critically. The proportions seemed off, perhaps due to the shading around the base and—

"Why yes, it is! She's madly in love with me you see, though she doesn't like to show it because she's so shy – the darling." Loke leered, leaning against the desk to gain as much attention from his captive audience as possible, letting out a hearty sigh as he gazed off into the distance.

A few girls in the back row cooed.

Natsu just wanted to gag.

Loke wasn't a bad guy necessarily, in fact they'd both joined the academy's youth talent division at the same time. However, he was egotistical in the way that suggested he was used to easy praise, forever lauding his own virtues. He relished making women swoon, his surprising agility and natural poise made him a perfect partner in ballroom. It also didn't hurt that his family was rather well-situated among the city's elite.

The pinkette had little patience for his simpering antics, and equally low sympathy for the gaggle of sycophants who followed him around.

It sounded like this new girl wouldn't be much better.

He was saved from answering however, when a commotion began by the door. The whispers got louder as a young woman entered, her long blonde hair flowing over one shoulder in neat waves.

She was wearing a pair of maroon high-waisted shorts, paired with a white lace top that left the slimmest sliver of creamy skin visible above her toned navel. He could make out a tote in one of her hands – a change of clothes and ballet pointes just visible over the rim. In the other, she held an open thermos as she glanced quickly around the room, warm amber eyes searching for an available seat.

Even if he hadn't seen her advertisement earlier that day, he would have instantly recognized her by the way she held herself. Her posture was straight but her bones emanated liquid grace – every bit the model and dancer the rumour mill had claimed her to be.

If there were any lingering doubts of who had just walked in, they quickly dissipated as Loke launched forward – shoving past their classmates to reach the woman before anyone else did.

Forever the drama queen.

" _Mon ange!_ " He cried, throwing his arm around her shoulders and startling her. "I'm so excited to see you, you absolutely _must_ sit next to me!"

"Oh. Um, sure." Lucy mumbled quickly, bleating slightly as she was dragged forward by her childhood friend. She looked more like a lamb being led to slaughter than a student attending a compulsory course.

Natsu snorted, twirling his pencil between his fingers absentmindedly as he watched Loke guide her bodily across the room. The ginger tightened his grip on her elbow in his haste, tripping her slightly on the first step up towards where he'd left his things.

The pinkette caught her eye as she glided towards him, noting the flicker of lighter caramel that ringed her irises when the world suddenly began moving in slow motion.

Just as she was dragged by his desk, her heeled boot caught on the strap of his backpack – catapulting her forward as she lost her footing. In a blink of an eye, Loke's arms came up to catch her, but he wasn't fast enough to stop the propulsion of her travel mug. It flew out of her hand, splashing down over Natsu's sketchbook and soaking its pages with steaming coffee.

"Fuck!" He jumped to his feet, ignoring the liquid that had spread across the front of his clothes – too focused on saving his precious sketches.

In the background he could hear Loke fussing over the blonde, completely ignoring the pinkette's plight.

Swearing under his breath, Natsu took the shirt Gray quickly offered him, only sparing a short glance to register that his friend was now bare-chested. Muttering, he blotted at the worst of it before abandoning the garment, glaring at the still silent girl before racing out the door with his papers to dry them off in the restroom.

Goddamn _,_ he was _so_ going to fail this assignment.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Natsu was finally dismissed from his studio review, grumbling to himself about how annoying Professor Clives was. He swore that that old man broke more things than he actually made – calling them modern art only after the fact.

 _Déconstructivisme_ his ass.

Still, he was glad to be done for the day. He had managed to salvage most of the pages in his notebook but a few were badly damaged. Heading home, he wanted to spend some time to try and recreate them while they were still fresh in his mind. However, he supposed it could have been worse. At least this folio wasn't where he kept his charcoal drawings – knowing those would have smudged beyond repair.

Making his way down the central city concourse, he paused when he felt his cell buzz. Moving to the side so he wasn't blocking pedestrian traffic, he checked it quickly, smiling when he saw the contact pop up – _Maman_.

He unlocked the phone, opening the messaging app to read her text briefly. It was a reminder that she had a night shift at the hospital that day, and that he'd promised to pick up a few groceries and more food for Happy.

Natsu sighed at that. He loved his cat to death, but lord did that little furball eat a lot.

Knowing there was an _épicerie_ along his route, he raced across the old lock bridge as he headed to a quainter part of town. Ten minutes later, he left the shop with the required items as well as a couple of impulse purchases.

Mentally whistling a tune to himself, he crossed by Southgate Park when he noticed an elderly man by the entrance. The figure was hunched over his cane as he made his way towards the long narrow stairway leading into the garden below – only for his knees wobble, collapsing under his own weight.

There were a few other people nearby, but they were all frozen in their tracks as they watched the horror unfold.

Natsu didn't think, skidding across the pavement as the man cried out – his weathered hand failing to grab the railing to save his balance. Putting on a burst of speed, Natsu pushed off his right heel, closing the distance with a leap to reach him in time – grabbing the pensioner under his arms before they both toppled over, landing a few inches away from the steps.

The young man groaned slightly, the wind knocked out of his lungs as he braced his elbows against the sidewalk – ignoring the lump on the back of his head as he tried sitting up.

"Are you alright there, _monsieur_?" He asked, maneuvering himself so that he could offer some assistance. The elderly man accepted his help gratefully as they both managed to return to their feet – Natsu grabbing the fallen staff before passing it over.

"I think I've broken my hip." The senior groaned, his gnarled face twisted in pain, doubling over as his thick, mossy hair obscured his expression.

"What? Holy crap, I'll call an ambulance!" Natsu started, digging in his pocket to retrieve his cellphone as he looked around them in a panic. However, before he could dial the number, he heard a booming laugh from behind him.

He pivoted, his eyes going wide as the tall stranger stood up straight with all his considerable height. The old man cracked his neck lightly before crossing his arms over his chest, the high collar of his coat brushing his wrinkled cheeks as he gave a toothy grin.

"It's a joke, a joke!" He guffawed, wiggling his pelvis in a short awkward jig. The pinkette just gaped, phone forgotten in his hand as his brows furrowed.

"Um…"

The pensioner snickered, brushing off his clothes as his laughter petered out.

"Thank you for your help, I really did lose my balance there." The man murmured, his eyes still twinkling in amusement as he reached out his hand to shake.

"No problem, just glad you weren't hurt." Natsu responded, not entirely sure what to make of this older fellow – but extended his own hand regardless. They shook once. The elder's grip was surprisingly strong but before Natsu could withdraw, he was brought in closer for a tight hug of gratitude.

The man hummed, patting him on his back in grandfatherly affection before releasing him at last. He glanced down at the pinkette's hand, his smirk growing when he noted the groceries the younger man still clutched – a pack of cigarettes and a bag of cat food visible from the top.

"Oh? Do you have a cat?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head. He was confused by the direction of the conversation but answered it anyway.

"Yeah, his name's Happy. I've had him for a few years."

"That's good, very good." The man nodded, stroking his chin in a way that would suggest a beard though none was in sight. Natsu bit the inside of his cheek in order to prevent himself from commenting.

The senior continued, "They're rather misunderstood creatures, don't you think? Everyone considers them bad luck – but they can make rather stalwart companions when you've earned their trust."

"That describes mine in a nutshell. He's always following me around until I pet him." The young man chuckled, finding that he agreed – jade eyes bright when he thought of the feline that was probably sunbathing in his loft at home.

"The world could use more nice boys like you." The elderly man noted, grinning goofily before giving him one last pat on the shoulder. Natsu mumbled thanks – unprepared for the sudden compliment.

In fact, he was so distracted that he didn't notice when the stranger dropped a small wooden box through the open zipper of his backpack before they parted.

Frazzled, Natsu waved goodbye before grabbing his abandoned groceries. He headed off towards home as he pushed the strange encounter out of his mind – unaware that only five minutes later, a young woman would be placed in a similar situation and be secretly gifted a box of her own.

* * *

Natsu's home was built on the end of a commercial street right by the park and only a few blocks away from his school. The whitestone building took up the corner, the bottom story outlined with a picturesque glass window front that displayed the wares of the family _quincaillerie_.

He opened the door and wove by the shelves of tools, paint, and gadgets – giving a friendly salute to the cashier clerk up front before heading towards the smith's bench in the rear. The backroom workshop doubled as an access point for their apartment upstairs, and it was currently occupied.

A tall man with broad shoulders and a shock of dusky red hair stood behind a large table, his hands covered in gloves as he appeared to be soldering together a broken panel of an antique clock. Natsu had learned how to solder himself as a child, though he was more inclined to create little figurines than focus on any of its more technical applications.

He glanced at a photo on the far wall of a handful of young men and women, all dressed in their military fatigues. He recognized the familiar couple near the end, medical and artificer insignias decorating their lapels. His parents were both rather scientifically and logically minded, and after they'd left the armed forces they'd continued in similar fields. His mother ran triage at the hospital while his father took over his family's hardware store. However, despite their best attempts to pique their son's interest in their work, Natsu had been far more inclined to mess around with paint than learning mechanics while growing up.

Still, he could certainly appreciate good craftsmanship, and the joint seam his father was currently working on was nigh invisible.

Natsu grinned, rapping his knuckles against the door jamb to get his dad's attention. At the sound, Igneel glanced up. His vivid green eyes, so like his son's, were visible through the goggles he had on as he set down his tools – wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. His muscled arms flexed a bit, the skin a rich golden brown – a memento of his southern Caelum heritage.

"Yo _pap._ "

"Hey kid, did you see your mom's text?"

Natsu nodded, entering the room and raising the bag was in both their sightlines. Rifling through, he pulled out the cigarettes. "Heads up."

Igneel held out one hand, catching the packet easily with a smile. "Perfect, thanks!"

Natsu rolled his eyes at the expression on the older man's face as he quickly shoved them into one of the drawers behind them.

" _Maman_ is so going to kill you if she finds those."

Grandeeney Dragneel did not mess around when it came to smoking, and she had the senses of a bloodhound. Seriously.

He was positive.

"Ah, but the key word there is _if_." His dad snapped back, though his grin remained.

"Your funeral." The pinkette snorted, heading towards the entrance to the residence – pointing towards the stairs. "I'm going up to my room to finish that project I was working on, but just give a shout if you need me down here."

His father waved him off, adjusting his goggles. "Don't worry about it, your sister is helping out when she gets back from school today."

Natsu glanced at his watch, Wendy would be headed home in about a half hour. Nodding, he jogged up the steps, dropping the groceries off in the kitchen before heading up the last flight to his room.

Poking through the trap door, he scuttled up before closing it – throwing his backpack onto the sofa in the corner. He stretched with a yawn, scratching his abs as he looked around the room.

Hearing a soft mewl from above him, he glanced up at his lofted bed and smirked as his blue furred cat slinked into view – his tail flicking as he arched his back and twitched his whiskers. Meowing, Happy clamoured down, jumping off a bookshelf and the desk to reach the floor before nuzzling up to Natsu's legs.

The pinkette snickered, leaning down to scratch behind his ears and smiling when he heard the steady rumble of a purr.

"What's up little buddy, miss me?" He cooed, snickering as the furball batted at his hand playfully. Happy blinked up at him with wide eyes, mewing before wiggling away, apparently done with cuddling – the fickle creature.

He would be back for more pets soon enough – probably right when Natsu was in the middle of a tricky bit of shading. That was just the feline way.

Natsu watched as he padded over to the couch, ready to shoo him away if he started to scratch at the upholstery – only to frown. He canted his head as Happy circled and sniffed something small and dark that had fallen out of his bag. Crouching down next to it, Natsu plucked the wooden box up for a closer look.

It was hexagonal and easily fit into the palm of his hand, the dark cherrywood lid engraved in an intricate red ink design. He furrowed his brow, pressing his lips together as he noted the slim metal hinge on the back. Curious, he ran his nail along the seam, snapping it open to find a polished silver ring nestled on a bed of scarlet satin.

However, before he could even think of slipping it on, there was a bright flash from within the case – the light blinding as it flooded the room with an eerie neon glow. Natsu automatically brought his arm up to shield his eyes, hearing Happy yowl in the background.

It was gone as quickly as it had come, leaving a small radiating orb suspended in the air at eye level.

Natsu's pulse raced, blood roaring in his ears as the glittering sphere began to dissipate – leaving behind the strangest thing he'd ever seen.

Floating there in the middle of his room was a tiny humanoid creature, no bigger than a peach. It wore what appeared to be a set of black and white robes that seemed to be non-corporal at the hemline – the fabric shifting like fronds of midnight mist. It was fair skinned, almost ashy in complexion – with a mop of sleek onyx hair on its oversized head. Two small points that looked suspiciously feline protruded from the top of its crown.

It had wide, guileless eyes that blinked up at him sleepily from a round face – not unlike Happy when he was woken from a nap. It yawned, its mouth opening to reveal a pair of sharp incisors. Rubbing at its face, it used the back of its hand to swipe its bangs to the side, wiggling its nose as if it wanted to sneeze.

Then finally, it seemed to notice the frozen man standing before him. It smiled drowsily, its tail curling lazily before speaking – the sound melodic and lulling.

"Nice to meet you," it purred. "I am Zeref."

Huh.

Natsu blinked twice before taking a deep, solidifying breath – dragging much needed oxygen into his lungs.

Then he opened his mouth.

And screamed.

* * *

 ** _"For the final week of Christmas my true love gave to me..."_**

 **Happy New Years!**

 **As promised, here is the last of my new stories! I mentioned it in the opening A/N, but "Miraculous Ladybug" is an existing superhero series that I adore and I always got Nalu vibes from the protagonists when they were suited up. However, their civilian personalities are pretty different so there are some major changes to it - which fans of the ML series can probably already tell.**

 **To explain the setting very quickly - it is a combination of Magnolia, Paris, and New York City. The school they attend is based off of Columbia University's School of Arts, Julliard, and the Académie des Beaux-Arts de Paris. In this story, Natsu and Lucy met when they were sophomores and at about 20 years of age. For those of you who watched dubbed versions of Miraculous, you'll also note I use the French versions of the nicknames etc...**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this story and that it was easy to follow! I really enjoyed writing these characters in a new situations. For fans of both fandoms, I hope you'll give this a try and let me know what you think of the alternations I made!**

 **I would also like to take a moment to thank my remarkable beta _MorriganFae_ for all her help, you can't imagine how amazing she's been on this particular story. The cover art was done by the fabulous _Nanashiart_ on Tumblr, whose picture actually inspired me to write this in the first place. You have to go check out their work!**

 **Your** _feedback_ **means a ton to me, and I always make a point to respond to all reviews and messages. Thanks for reading, Miraculous will be back in 'Les Origines'.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Satyrykal**

* * *

 **PS: Find me on** _Tumblr_ **or** _Twitter_ **for the latest on my stories and spamming reblogs of Fairy Tail content. Same username ^.^**

 **PSS: This is not a spoiler free story for Fairy Tail or Miraculous Ladybug, though it doesn't follow either plot exactly.**

* * *

Update: Due to popular demand, I am including translations of the French used in this chapter.

 _L'anniversaire_ – Anniversary

 _Chaton_ – Kitty

 _Chat Noir_ – Black Cat

 _Minou_ – Kitten

 _Buginette_ – Not actually a word, but a nickname Chat always uses for Ladybug. The - _nette_ is an endearment signifier. Similar to saying Bugaboo.

 _Académie des Beaux-Arts_ – Academy of Fine Arts

 _Baccalauréat_ – The exam French high schoolers take to pursue higher degrees.

 _Mon Mec_ – Slang term for a friend, or my dude

 _Mon ange_ – My angel

 _Déconstructivisme_ – Deconstructivism, a type of contemporary art

 _Maman_ – Mom

 _Épicerie_ – A type of small grocery store, kind of like a French bodega

 _Monsieur_ – Sir

 _Quincaillerie_ – Hardware store

 _Pap_ – Slang, or informal term for dad


End file.
